Whipping Up Reality
by Raiden131313
Summary: Captain Swan. Hook has never tried ice cream, as sheriff Emma takes it upon herself to correct this injustice! See what happens when Hook uses whip cream as a weapon!


Ran into Marble Slab ice cream the other day and saw rum flavored ice cream the picture for the story. It was begging for a fanfic. So here we are...FLUFF AND KISS WARNING!

* * *

_**Whipping Up REALITY**_

ALL EMMA WANTS IS A LITTLE DOSE OF REALITY 'It's a perfect time to go shopping while Regina's has Henry for the weekend, her parents are staying at granny's for some alone time and she has the apartment to her self.'Emma thought, she had to admit it was nice to have the quiet little studio apartment to herself, she needed a break from all the crap that went on in Neverland and some normal human activities would be the perfect distresser. ' A healthy dose of reality' she thought.

Getting out of her car Emma glanced down at her shopping list as she ran into the small mom and pop general store in town. She starter down a few isles grabbing milk, Henry's favorite cereal, some frozen vegetables and the like when she saw Hook.

"Hook? What are you doing?" The pirate turned from the freezer he faced to look at her.

"Swan, good. I'm glad you're here I need your help." Hook said elated.

"With what?" Emma asked perplexed.

"This." Hook pointed to the freezer had had been starring at. Emma looked through the glace display door to see trillions of flavors in ice cream, but the one Hook had been starring at and pointed at now was labeled Rum.

Emma laughed, hard. Hook just watched her a smile taking over his own face.

"Okay, how can I help."

"Tell me what is this iced cream, how can it be rum flavored, and how can I get it out of this magic mirror to try some." Emma laughed again, it was so simple to her, but so mysterious and different to him. She hadn't really thought about it, but the fact that he'd never tried ice cream astonished her.

"I guess they didn't make ice cream in your land huh? Well, they basically take stuff that taste like rum and put it in the ice cream and this isn't a magic mirror its a glass door."

Emma moved to open the freezer and grab the rum ice cream. She handed the cardboard container to Hook who took it eagerly.

"It's cold!" Hook held it in one hand like it burnt which made Emma laugh again.

"Hence the ICE in ice cream." She giggled.

"Oh, got it."

"I have to grab some things, see you later Hook."

"Bye."

Emma walked past the rest of the ice cream and couldn't resist grabbing a strawberry for herself. 'Hmmm...If I'm going to have this I need whip cream and cherries.' She thought. A few moments later she had everything she needed for her snack and everything on her list. When she declared she was done shopping she was on her way to the check out.

When she got to the counter Hook was still there arguing with the clerk.

"What do you mean you don't take coppers!?"

"I'm sorry we only take U.S. currency here, coins from the Enchanted Forest hold no value here, Sir"

"That makes no sense this copper is as good at those!" Yelled Hook comparing the coins in his hand to the U.S penny on the counter.

"I'm sorry I can take this." Whispered the clerk in terror as he eyed Hook's hook.

"Hey, Jack," Emma cut it. "I'll pay for it." Emma took the credit card out of her back pocket, held it out and handed it to Jack who nodded thankfully.

"What?! you accept a useless cared, but not coppers!?" Hook exclaimed perplexed.

Jack bagged Emma's things and threw in the Rum ice cream. Hook huffed and put his weight up against the counter. Emma grabbed the Rum ice cream bag and handed it to Hook.

"Would it kill you to say thanks?" Emma pouted playfully. Hook to the bag.

"Thank you, Swan. The people in this town are deranged." Jack glared at Hook. They walked out together. Emma listened to Hook as he listed off the things he didn't understand about this realm and she laughed all the while.

"So how do you got about eating this?" Hook asked her as she placed the grocerys in the back of her yellow VW bug.

"It's not very hard get a spoon and a bowl, but wait don't tell me your you not going to eat that without whip cream."

Hook raised an eyebrow.

"No. I won't stand for it. Get in," She pointed to the passenger door. "I'm going to show you how to eat ice cream the right way." Hook followed her direction and went about getting into the car. She started the engine. Hook gripped the ice cream tight in one hand as Emma backed out and drove to the apartment.

"Horseless carriages? How?" Hook asked looking around frantically for an animal pulling the car. "Is it magic?"

"How about we save the interrogation on cars for later, just enjoy the ride." Emma responded.

Hook relaxed just as they pulled up. Eventually she got all the groceries and headed up the stairs. She dug a key out of her pocket as the bags rustled on her arms. She opened the door and Hook followed her inside.

She placed the bags on the counter and began to unload them putting away everything but the ice cream and toppings. Killian sat at the island counter as he watched her place things in cabinets and on shelves.

"Okay," Emma began taking two bowls out of the cabinet and placing them on the island. "To have the perfect ice cream..." She reached in a drawer and pulled out two spoons and an ice cream scoop. She pulled off the lids of the strawberry and rum flavored containers and dealt out two scoops of each to the bowls. "You first plce the ice cream in the bowl." She placed the spoons in with the ice cream, then glanced up at Hook who was watching intently. "Then you add the whip cream," Emma shook the can then sprayed two spirals of cloudy perfection onto the ice cream. "Finally, the cherry." Emma plopped to cherries into the spirals of whip cream and handed a bowl to Hook. "and Violá! Dig in."

Emma grabbed her bowl, taking a large bite. Killian also took his. Seconds later the bowls were empty.

"Wow, that was excellent. Rum ice cream, my new favorite." Hook claimed. "And whip cream...Yum." He smiled

"Glad you liked it, Killian" Emma smiled back.

His head shot up. "What did you just call me?"

Emma bit her tongue, she hadn't called him Hook she'd meant to.

"I will never tell." She leaned in close to him and finally desided to whispered rather than denying what he'd so obviously heard.

"Never is a strong word lass." He got up and waltzed to the other side of the counter where she stood.

"Never." Emma stepped close to him. There bodies an inch from touching there lips slightly closer than that.

"Well then I may just have to torcher it out of you." He smiled devilishly. He grabbed somthing from the counter without Emma noticing.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Behind her he shook the can of whip cream. Emma's eyes grew wide.

"Hook!" She warned backing up, throwing her hands out to the side ready to defend herself. "Don't you dare." She crouched. Killian just continued to smile, he filched forward causing her to filch. He laughed darkly. Charging at her with the can in front of him he ran at her. She turned to sprint away across the apartment.

The chase was on.

Emma darted across the couch, disturbing the pillows in the process. Jumping down with Hook on her heels She screamed and laughed playfully. She then shot around the coffee table heading back the direction they'd come. She flew back into the kitchen as Hook went around the island prepared to cut her off, but she caught him and stopped on one side of the island. He filched left she flinched right, he flinched rights she flinched left.

"Give up girl." He cooed with a smile.

"Never!" She shouted laughing.

He could see Emma wasn't making a decision so quickly he aimed the can and the cream spritzed across the counter. Emma dodged it letting out a playful scream. She escaped right and he followed. Running to the bathroom door she grabbed the knob , but Hook was on her to quick. He grabbed her shoulder with his hook and spun her around slamming her up against the door.

"Feel like telling me now, you might want to give up?" His hook was still on her tipped the can upside down above her head. She glanced up, then back at him.

"Why would I do that," She smiled. "When I'm winning?"

Hook raised and eyebrow, Emma reached up a grasped the can. He spun to pry it out of her grasp, she held tight refusing to let go, but its slick side came out of her hands. She jumped Hook now on his back as he leaned over stretching out his arm as far as it would go to protect the can. He leaned over concentrating on not falling over with Emma on him. She reached for the can, one hand holding his shoulder as to not fall of. Killian spun to avoid her. She bailey touched the can when he flipped her off his back and onto the bed. Before she could recover he jumped on top of her restraining her arms with his legs..

"You cheated." Emma called out of breath.

"Pirate." He declared. She smiled up at him shaking her head lightly.

"Tell me."He pointed the whip cream down on her.

"No." She laughed again.

"That wasn't a never."

"NEVER." Emma closed her eyes expecting whipped cream to soon coat her face.

"You asked for it." Killian said. Instead of spraying whip cream all over her he tossed the can away and quickly brought her to a sitting position on his lap.

"Hook, what are you-"Emma hardly had time to register anything before his lips touched hers. All thoughts flew from her mind. One of her hands rose to his face the other moved to grab a fist full of his hair. His hooked arm pinned her to him and his hand moved from her neck to caress her head and hair. They moved in sync as a passionate magic glowed between them. Memorizing each others lips.

"Killian" She breathed as they broke apart.

"I win." He yelled proudly after hearing his name.

"So did I." She kissed him again, this time briefly, there foreheads touched. For just a little while they sat in silence as Emma thought to herself that this is one reality she could get used to.


End file.
